Tadaima!
by Midnight Youkai
Summary: Inuyasha get summoned to take control of the western lands! Will it be prosperity, or disaster? IYKag mirsan
1. Surprise, surprise

Hello! The fantastic Midnight Youkai here for another fun-filled fic! I had to get this one out of my system and, in order to get this finished sooner, I'm going to leave the first few chapters out of this! Thankfully, the plot doesn't change with them gone. Here ya go!  
  
I own only the characters and names I created specially for this fic!  
  
Inuyasha sat among the uppermost branches of the Go-shinboku, a cross look upon his face. 'Damn it,' he thought. 'Where is that girl! She's been gone for days!' Suddenly, the presence of another youkai appeared at the edges of the forest. 'Hmm...looks like company,' he thought and jumped down from his perch among the leaves.  
Inuyasha sped along underneath the canopy of blossoming trees. Spring was in the air and the wind whispered of new beginnings. As he approached the boundary of his territory, he slowed to a walk. He could now see the figure that stood at the edges of his territory. The demon had long, flowing, red hair that was up in a high pony tail. Her long, elegant fingers had perfectly tapered and well manicured claws at the end. Her gown was a simple white yukata with green and gold sakura blossoms stitched into it. She had golden eyes and high cheekbones. Green eye shadow accented them and two green stripes on her cheeks presented the fact that she was an inu-youkai.  
"Would you be Inuyasha, son of Reimarie and Sheiichiro, taiyoukai of the western lands?" she asked.  
"What business is it of yours?" Inuyasha replied stiffly.  
"I am Akahitomi, daughter of Hatariko, acting steward of the western realms. I have a message to deliver."  
"And just what would this message be about?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I know of not," Akahitomi replied truthfully. "I am merely a messenger, I do not read letters that are none of my business. However, father expects a reply."  
"Alright then," he said. "I am Inuyasha, and I guess if your dad's expecting a reply, I might as well read the message."  
Akahitomi handed him the folded and sealed letter, but remained outside of the territorial boundary. Inuyasha broke the seal and stared down at the piece of paper.  
  
What does the letter say? Why is Akahitomi not entering Inu-chan's territory? Why am I asking you all of these questions? Read chapter two to find out and please review on you way!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
--Midnight Youkai . 


	2. The choice is made

Welcome to chapter two of Tadaima! In this chapter the previous chapter's questions will be answered! Please continue on with your fanfic enjoyment!  
  
So far I only own Akahitomi, Hatariko, and the names Reimarie and Sheiichiro.  
  
Greetings Inuyasha,  
  
I hope you have fared well all of these years! I would like to request that you come home and take control of your people. Sheiichiro left the kingdom to you before his death, and it seems as though you should be old enough to take responsibility over your people. I await your reply.  
  
Sincerely, Hatariko Acting Steward  
  
Inuyasha read the letter over to make sure he understood the message clearly. 'I'm being summoned to take control of the realm?' he thought. 'But wasn't Sesshomaru older than me?'  
Akahitomi looked slightly nervous as she waited for the answer. It was obvious she didn't like being away from the castle too much.  
"Fine then," he replied. "Tell your father that I'll be there by the setting sun three days from now."  
"Very well, sir," Akahitomi replied and walked off towards the castle. Once Inuyasha was sure she was gone, he ran to the village to inform Sango and Miroku of their side-quest.  
Sango sat outside of Kaede's hut, polishing her Hiraikotsu. "Hello, Inuyasha. Kagome hasn't come back from her era yet?" she asked.  
"Not yet," Inuyasha said glumly. "D'ya know where Miroku is?"  
"He's probably off womanizing again," she said bitterly. "How come?"  
"I need to talk with you 'n him 'bout somethin'," he replied.  
"About what?" Sango asked.  
"Ah, Inuyasha!" Miroku interrupted just as Inuyasha was about to respond. "Has Lady Kagome returned from her era yet?"  
"No, she hasn't, but I need to speak with you 'n Sango 'bout somethin' very important." Inuyasha said as he ushered the two into Kaede's hut.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Kagome looked up at her alarm clock. "KYAAAAAA!!" she screeched. "Oh, no! 10:00 a.m. already! INUYASHA'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!"  
Kagome hurriedly got dressed, threw together a bag, grabbed some pop tarts and ran out the door. She barely noticed the spring weather, or the singing birds. Kagome flung open the door to the well and leapt down it to be consumed by the blue light of the time portal.  
"Hello!" she called. "Is anyone up there?"  
Kagome waited, but no answer arrived and she began to grow worried. 'Where's Inuyasha?!?' she thought. Kagome climbed out of the well and ran to the village. She took a moment to compose herself and walked into Kaede's hut. She was very relieved to see that everyone was well.  
"Gomen-nasai, Inuyasha!" she said. "I didn't realize how late I was!"  
"Feh, whatever!" he said. "Now let's go, we've got a long journey ahead."  
"But I just got here!" Kagome complained. "And where's Shippou?"  
"He's out with Kaede. Him 'n Kirara are gonna be stayin' here for a while."  
"But, why?"  
"You'll see."  
And with that, Inuyasha picked up Kagome's bag and started walking northwest.  
"Hey, Sango, Miroku, what's up with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, slightly worried about our hanyou friend.  
"Well, we can't really say right now," Sango said. "But if we can figure anything out we'll let you know, okay?"  
"Okay!" Kagome agreed and followed off after the slowly retreating form of Inuyasha.  
  
I wonder why Inuyasha doesn't wanna have Kagome know. Well, I guess I should know, I did write it after all. Please review; if you do I'll give you a cookie! . 


End file.
